sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Six
The Deadly Six (デッドリィ・シックス, Deddorī Shikkusu) is a villainous group of six Zetis that serve as the primary antagonists in the Lost World Saga. The group was founded by Master Zik many years prior to the events of the series. In the Lost World Saga, Dr. Eggman harnesses the power of the Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, due to Sonic's recklessness, the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. As a result, Sonic and Eggman are forced to team up in order to stop them for good. Members *Zavok - Zavok is the leader of the Deadly Six and the member behind the destruction of the world and the depletion of Sonic. He's got his eye on one thing, and that's world domination. Compared to the rest of his members, Zavok is the more intimidating, mature, strong, clever, merciless and cruel member, he possesses great fighting abilities. He is also the former apprentice of Master Zik. *Zomom - Zomom is a member of the Deadly Six and the largest member of the six. He is a gluttonous Zeti who has strange powers, and will eat everything in sight. He's dull-witted and slow, but makes up for it with bone-crushing strength. *Zeena - Zeena is a member of the Deadly Six and the only female member who is also is in the plan for the destruction of the world. She is feisty, cruel, cold-hearted, and is likely to complete a task when given one, though she has a terrifying temper that she is not shy about showing. She likes to look after herself and she’s not very likely to look after anyone else. *Master Zik - Master Zik is the founder of the Deadly Six and as well the oldest member of the six group. He is wise and normally taking it easy in his semi-retirement. However, he is a fighting genius, having been Zavok's teacher, allowing him to with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. He was once called the "strongest warrior". *Zor - Zor is a member of the Deadly Six. He carries a blue rose with him at all times. He's one with the shadows, both physically and mentally. He's the spy of the group. He's mean, moody, pessimistic, and nothing can amuse him. He utilizes powers so dark and forbidding, even the others would never use them. *Zazz - Zazz is one of the members of the Deadly Six in plans for the destruction of the world. He is more short-tempered and hot-headed member of the six. He will rely on his speed and mischief-making to stop Sonic. He's nasty, ruthless, and crazily unpredictable. He loves to fight, and enjoys it more than eating three meals a day. Gallery Artwork Screenshots History Synopsis Concept and Creation According to Takashi Iizuka, the Deadly Six are meant to bring a “sense of danger and humor” to the story of the Lost World Saga. Trivia *Each member of the Deadly Six share certain characteristics: **Each member have at least one horn on their head **Each member have black legs, tails, sharp nails/claws, hips, and reptile-like feet with 2 toes at the front of the feet and one at the back. **Each member's name starts with "Z". *The colors of these villains match those of six of the Chaos Emeralds (red, yellow, green, purple, cyan and dark blue, more precisely). They also resemble the colors of various Wisps (Green Wisp, Pink Wisp, Purple Wisp, Blue Wisp, Yellow Wisp, Cyan Wisp and Red Wisp). *Similar to other powerful entities, Dr. Eggman attempts to control the Deadly Six in order to take the world over, only for the entities to turn against him. The main difference is that it happens early on in the series, rather than towards the end. *All members of the Deadly Six seem to have a name starting with "Z". *Two of the Deadly Six, Zazz and Zeena, have tails resembling those of major recurring characters, Knuckles and Espio, respectively. *Interestingly, the Deadly Six are portrayed in a more colorful, vibrant fashion than typical Sonic villains, not in the more grotesque style of previous villains. Despite this, their dialogue and behavior suggest that their personalities are much darker, and they are possibly even more powerful than the aforementioned villains, even going as far as to directly reference death, mind control and even genocide. Category:Deadly Six Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Villain Organizations